People Auction
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: What Happens when Sonny Munroe is a bachorette for A Peoples Auction? I Dont know you gotta Read to find out!


**AN: I Had this idea and I just had to write it. I will be continuing Teenage Love but, I've just been really busy and finals are this week my promotion is Tuesday and Friday is the first day of summer so im not gonna be in the house!!! Please Review!**

Sonny POV

I am so excited! Right now im getting ready for a charity People's Auction, and im only of the people that gets to be auctioned off! Now usually I would think something like this would be degrading, but, it's for charity and it seems fun! The only thing im worried about is if no one bids for me, or im auctioned off at an extremely low price, that would be embarrassing. Anyways im now done getting ready, and im off to the place. **(AN: Sonny's Outfit is here : ****) **When I arrived I saw a lot of people going inside and I was starting to feel more nervous, but that didn't compare to nothing when I bumped into Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey, Watch where…" He stopped mid sentence when he realized it was me

"Sonny what are you doing here?"

"Im one of the people getting auctioned off what are you doing here?"

"Just to look at all the pathetic losers here that actually pay money just to go on a date with a person."

"Well this is also for Charity so why don't bid on someone" In the inside though I didn't want him to unless it was on me. I have finally gave in and accepted the fact that I liked Chad and that he didn't have any other feelings for me beside hate.

"You know I just might" he said eyeing me up and down, "Catch you inside" he said winking at me before walking inside. I smiled before going in through the back door like I was supposing to, to get ready.

~ 1 Hour Later~

It was finally my turn to go up and I was extremely nervous most of the girls here were auctioned off for at least $5,000! I mean I know this is Hollywood and everyone here is rich but, that's just ridiculous! I then heard the announcer start speaking

"Our next bachorette, is on the hit Comedy So Random, she loves pretty much everything actually, like to read, write, and sing, and is always up for a new adventure; please give it up for Ms. Sonny Munroe." I walked out and every one started to clap and a few guys started to wolf whistle. I smiled while I stood center stage while the "auctioneer" started speaking again.

"How about we start the bidding at $500" About every guys hand in the place went up well except for Chad's of course who was smirking up at me.

"Ok $600" Only about 1 guys hand went down, the guy was about to speak again when we heard a guy say

"$1000" we all turn our heads and we see the one and thank god the only James Conroy.

"You've got to be kidding me" I mumbled under I breathe. I see Chad head snap back to look, no sorry glare at him. He then started fiddling in his seat looking like he was trying to stop himself from doing something he'd regret later.

"Fifteen Hundred" Some random guy yells

"Two Thousand" Another one yells, I was starting to feel way less nervous knowing that James would never start bidding that much money until I remembered that James wants what ever he can't have meaning he will keep bidding until he wins and I was so correct.

"$6,000" James yelled wow even though I hate the jerk face I was still impressed that I was been sold for the highest amount this evening. No one else raised their hand _Oh god please someone bid on me_ I thought in my head.

"Ok $6,500 anybody" the guy asked no one raised their hands

"Ok then going once, going twice…" Before the could finish though we heard someone shout

"$7,000" and of course it came from the three named heartthrob himself Chad Dylan Cooper.

"$8,000" James said.

"$9,000"

"ummmm…. $9001"

"Really James, whatever $9,002" James just looked down until he screamed

"1 million dollars" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the microphone out of the guys hand and said

"Do you even have a million dollars?"

"Well ummmm. No" I gave the microphone back to the guy

"Well then that would be fraud meaning that the winner is Chad Dylan Cooper for $9,002" Everyone clapped as I was put back stage to wait for the thing to be over.

~1 Hour Later~

"Hey" I looked up to see Chad looking kind of embarrassed.

"Hi" he sat down next to me and it got kind of awkward.

"So thanks for helping me out there before with James, but you didn't have to"

"Yeah well…"

"But why did you pay nine thousand dollars for me, not saying that women can be bought for money because they can not unless they are…" I was silence by Chad finger on my lip

"You told me to bid on someone and I did, just don't tell anybody about this"

"Why me though I mean there were a bunch of girls out there that were way better than me" I was starting to doubt myself when I felt his hand on my cheek and he made me look at him he took a deep breathe before speaking

"Listen sonny. You are way better than any girl out there and you are worth way more then $9000, so don't even start thinking that" I looked down and blushed

"Thanks Chad"

"No Problem and by the way I spent $9000 on this date it better be a good one" he said playfully

"Oh it will be how about we go to McDonalds!" he gave me this look

"I was joking! Wow Mr. Drama Pants lighten up!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. I then noticed his hand was still on my face.

"You have really pretty eyes"

"T-thanks" I didn't even realize that we were leaning in closer to each other until our lips were only a centimeter apart. He looked me right in the eyes before closing them and kissing me. I kissed back putting my hands on their shoulders. When we pulled apart he put his forehead on mine and said

"So Worth $9,000" and then kissed me again

OK not the best ending I know but oh well! Please review!!!!


End file.
